Captured
by SonjaJane
Summary: Murtagh couldn't let Nasuada be killed, but now he fears he doomed her to an even worse fate and struggles with the choices he has to make.


**So this is a sequel of sorts to The Start of Something New of what I imagined what went on inside Nasuada's tent when Murtagh came to capture her.**

**I own nothing. enjoy :)**

**Captured**

_" As soon I get back I'll go to you."_

_" Then I'll shall be waiting for your return."_

Those were the last words they spoke to each other. Their last moments of true happiness. Before the attack, before her world changed. She lost two men that day. Her father her leader and the man she came to know as a friend and had foolishly hoped could be more. Now she knows just how foolish it was, for that man is now her enemy, the red rider. Learning the news was like mourning him all over again only this time it was for the memories she held on to. She had to forget them all she had to forget him as he once was. So she let go of the dreams, her hopes and her feelings. At least she thought she did untill she saw him again. She wasn't expecting to see him at Dras- Leona, or rather hoping she wouldn't. They still managed to take the city even with the presence of Murtagh and Thorn although not with out a price. Nasuada was now in her tent going over the days events. She knew she should be sleeping but every time she tried she would see flashbacks of him and of the time they spent together. His smile, the sound of his voice the feeling of his arms around her. She hated herself for these lingering feelings. She was leader of the varden now she couldn't afford to have such luxuries especially for a man who was her enemy. So she poured herself into her work. Thinking about the task at hand, the task passed down to her by her one she was close to achieving for him and her people would bring her back to reality. So there she was studying maps and trying to decide what move to make when she heard a rustling outside her tent. She knew her nighthawks were in place and that they would take care of any danger but she reached for her trusted dagger just in case. She continued looking at her maps but kept her senses tuned to what was going on around her. She was just about to begin to relax again when she felt a presence at the front of her tent. she turned around dagger in hand. She wasn't expecting anyone and her page didn't come to announce that anyone was paying her a visit. She watched as the shadowed figure grew larger. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as this mysterious person entered her tent. Her eyes grew big as the panic set in at what she saw.

" It's been a long time hasn't Nasuada?"

" Murtagh? How did you...?"

" Get pass your nighthwaks? Magic of course. And don't bother calling for help no one will hear you." He made is way further into the tent surveying his surroundings and her.

" Whatever it is you came to do you should know that I will not make it easy."

" Do you really think you can get the better of me? And with just a mere dagger no less." With just a wave his hand the dagger she held flew out of her hand and on the ground across the room. She wasted no time in retrieving her sword and readied her stance to battle.

" Sometimes it's not about winning. Sometime it's about not giving up the fight."

" I'd hate to disappoint you my lady, but this won't be much of a fight." He drew his sword and they circled each other sizing the other up. It was Nasuada that made the first attack. There blades clashed in series of blows. Nasuada was giving it her all knowing anything less would be childs play for the dragon rider. But even so she knew she wasn't his equal. She was surprised he hasn't struck her yet. Was he holding no back? No! She quickly dismissed this thought. He was her enemy and vice versa and he has come here to take her or worse. Either way she will fight him till the end.

" For some reason I thought becoming a rider your skills would have improved." He said nothing in reply only giving her a sideways smile. He lounge for her legs causing her to jump back then swung at her sword forcing it out of her hands. She was now defenseless. He swung towards her legs again and again until she was backed up against her desk. He lounged forward with his sword. She managed to side step just barely grabbing at the hilt of his sword. They stood eye to eye breathing heavily. She winced has his sword cut into her cheek. " Go ahead and kill me. Get it over with." He stared into her eyes for a moment and took notice of the blood trickling down her face.

" I can't." He said it with a sigh. Nasuada thought she noticed something in his eyes but it was gone too quickly for her to determine what it was. He lowered his sword and grabbed her by the arm." Your coming with me." He led her out side of the tent. No longer under the spell of silence that hung over her tent she quickly cried out for her help. She struggled with her kidnapper trying to break free. He kicked her down to her knees. She watched as he raised his sword and brought it down upon her head leaving her in darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

Murtagh held Nasuada in his arms as they flew through the air. He looked down at the scar upon her cheek. He place his hand over it and healed her wound.

_" Why heal such a small wound when she is bound to gather far worse?" _Thorns voice echoed in his mind. He knew his words were true but he couldn't help it. Seeing her like this brought back those memories he tried so hard to get rid of and the need to protect her took over him.

" Find a place to land I need to heal your wounds." Thorn began to descend landing in a clearing as far away from the vardens camp as possible. Murtagh laid Nasusada down on the ground covering her with his tunic. Then immediately began to work on Thorn.

_" It is pointless brother. She is beyond anyones protection now. If you truly wanted to save her you should have let her die."_

" I couldn't."

_" You are letting your feelings for this two-legged female coud your judgment."_

" What would you have me do. Deny the part of me that makes me a man, that makes me human?! If I did that, I would be no better than him."

_" You are different. What he does is out of greed. You do what you have to do to survive. Can you survive her torture? Will you be able to deny the part of you that what's to protect her when you place her in his hands?"_

" She only needs to hold on long enough until the varden comes for her."

_" Do you think she is that strong?"_

" She'll have to be. For both of us."

_" And what happens if they don't come for her."_

" They will. They have to. She is important to them. No one can replace her. Not even Eragon."

_" And how long before they arrive? How long will you be able to listen to her cries? Will you deny her help or will you go to her?"_

" I don't know."

_" If you deny her, you will lose the humanity you try to cling to."_

" I know."

_" If you go to her. He will find out sooner or later and torture you along with her."_

" I know."

_" So what will you do?"_

**" I don't know! Aaaargh! **I just need time to think."

_" I'm afraid there isn't much time to think, little brother."_ Thorn swung his head around and pressed the tip of his snout to his rider forehead. Murtagh sank into the gesture letting the warmth of his dragon fall over him._" Whatever you decide, it will not be easy but I will be here for you."_

" I know. And I am sorry you have to have someone as pitiful as me to be your rider."

_" It was I who chose you, remember? And not out of pity but because you had a strength inside you like no other. I am proud to have you as my rider."_

" Thank you Thorn." He let out a puff of smoke in acknowledgement. " Come we must be off." He picked up the still unconscious Nasuada in his arms and jumped on to Thorns back. He didn't know what choses he was going to make or the man he really was. The only thing he knew for certain was he fate awaited him in Urubaen.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
